


Langit Ka, Lupa Ako   (hanggang pangarap nalang ba ito?)

by ohsaemi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsaemi/pseuds/ohsaemi
Summary: Elitista kung tawagin sina Baekhyun Byun. Janitor Hottie naman ang bansag kay Chanyeol Park. At isang araw nakakuha ng sulat si Baekhyun na mahaba at makata. Itong sulat ay mula kay CYP.





	Langit Ka, Lupa Ako   (hanggang pangarap nalang ba ito?)

_Baekhyun,_

_Hindi ko alam saan ko nakuha ang lakas ng loob para isulat ito pero sa ganitong paraan ko lamang masasabi ang laman ng puso ko._

_Matagal na kitang pinagmamasdan pero huwag kang matakot, hindi ako masamang tao o stalker sadyang ako'y isa sa maraming nabibighani sa iyo. Alam ko marami na rin silang nakapagsabi nito, pero gusto ko lang na sa akin manggaling...Baekhyun, gusto kita. Pwede ka bang makilala?_

_Kung pwede lang sana... kaya lang baka pag malaman mo kung sino talaga ako, hindi mo rin naman ako mapapansin. Hindi ako kagaya ng iba. Hindi ako kagaya ninyo pero ito ako nahuhulog na sa’yo._

_Sinusubukan ko namang pigilan ito pero sa tuwing nakikita kita abot langit ang mga ngiti mo. Hindi mo alam pero labis mo akong napapasaya. Sana isang araw magkatotoo ang panalangin ko, na ako naman ang maging rason nang pag ngiti mo. Ang keso ko pero yun ang totoo._

_Hanggang dito nalang muna ako. Hanggang dito lang naman yata ang makakakaya ko. Sana sa tuwing makikita kita, hindi mawala ang sigla sa iyong mga mata. Ipagdadasal ko ang kaligayahan mo. Sana'y iyong tandaan na kahit di mo ako personal na kakilala, merong lugar ang puso ko para sa’yo._

_Salamat, Baekhyun... kahit na sa sulat lang nailabas ko ang damdamin ko at sa wakas! Nalaman kong posible pala na makaramdam ng ganito kahit ang layo layo mo pero okay lang ako._

_CYP_

"Wow." na lamang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun nang basahin ang sulat na nakita niya sa loob ng kanyang locker. Ang mga mata niya'y paulit ulit na dinadaanan ang bawat salita na nakasulat sa amoy old rose na pink stationary na kanyang hawak hawak. Parang natulala nalang siya. Kasi sa pagkadami dami niyang sulat na natatanggap mula sa mga manliligaw niya, ito na ata ang unang beses na may nagsulat in full length tagalog love letter.

Nakatayo siya sa gilid ng corridor sa Benilde hall kasama ang mga best friends niyang sina Luhan at Kyungsoo.

"Guys, basahin niyo 'to. Found it in my locker. Woah lang. I've never received something like this." Sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mga bff at hanggang ngayon parang hindi siya makapaniwala sa kanyang nabasa.

Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang sulat sa kamay ni Baekhyun at si Luhan ay naki usisa na rin. Agad naman nilang binasa ito at kahit nabubulol na ang dalawa ay patuloy pa rin sila sa pagbabasa. Si Kyungsoo dinama ang bawat salita samantalang si Luhan pilit na nireregister sa utak ang mga nababasang salita.

Matapos basahin ang liham, ibinalik ni Luhan ang sulat kay Baekhyun at sinabing, "Oh my God ka Bae!! Kakilig this one ah. This CYP is very makata!"

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Luhan ng bahagya, "Gago, as if you understood what was written!” Natawa silang lahat kasi mainland Chinese ang kaibigan pero pusong Pinoy naman sabay tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun (who is slightly blushing) and said, "Pero Bae ah, this one nga is different. Who's this CYP kaya? Baka naman you met this one na at one of Tita's shows? Or di kaya hmmm Polo club?"

Kinandado ni Baekhyun and kanyang locker at inihulog ang sulat sa kanyang bag. "Hay nako if this is one of mom's models they'd be kapal mukha and ask me out agad. And yeah pweds yung guys at Polo club coz gwapo but some are kinda boring. And you think they'd write me in Tagalog? I doubt!" Sinabi ni Baekhyun sabay rolyo ng mga mata. He checked the corridors for potential suitors but there were no other people there except for kuya janitor who was mopping the floors.

Tumunog na ang bell and the three best friends walked down the stairs while discussing who this CYP is. The initials don't ring a bell kay Baekhyun although he has friends whose names start with C and last names are P pero wala talaga ang magsusulat sa kanya ng Tagalog at handwritten pa sa generic stationary. Nagmamadali na si Baekbyun kasi ang susunod na klase niya pa ay sa SDA pero hindi pa din mawala sa kanyang isipan ang sulat at ang taong posibleng nagsulat nito.

Sino nga ba si _CYP_?

\--

"Tangina, Sehun! Nabasa niya na yung sulat." sabi ni Chanyeol Park sa kaibigan habang nag-aayos ng libro si Sehun Oh sa LRC ground.

"Shhh, gago nasa library tayo wag kang maingay, Park!" Pabulong na sigawi ni Sehun habang nagmamasid sa buong library, takot siya pagalitan ng supervisor niya kasi assistant librarian siya dito, mahirap na pag nabigyan ng babala. Wala naman masyadong tao kasi umagang umaga madalas madaming estudyante kapag hapon na.

"Paano mo nalaman na nabasa niya na?" Pabulong na tanong ni Sehun.

Napasandal nalang si Chanyeol sa book shelf sabay buntong hininga, "Wala kasing tao kahapon sa Benilde kaya nilakasan ko na ng loob na ilagay yung sulat sa locker niya eh sakto dun rin ako nag linis, nakita ko binasa niya! Pinabasa niya pa sa iba, putcha! Kayo kasi ni Jongin eh, para tuloy akong tanga."

Patuloy pa rin paglalagay ni Sehun sa mga libro sa shelf at napapailing. "Kasalanan pa talaga namin? Eh kung mas nilakasan mo loob mo at nagpakilala sa kanya o di tapos na problema mo!"

"Gago ka, janitor lang ako dito. Maswerte na't nabigyan rin ng scholarship eh si Baekhyun Byun? Pare, Elitista nga tawag sa kanila ng mga kaibigan niya ng mga tao dito tas ano ako? Alipin sa gigilid?"

Hinaplos ng kaibigan ang balikat ni Chanyeol para ipaalam na stay strong lang.

"Alam mo Chanyeol, wala naman sa estado ng buhay yan eh at feeling ko naman maalala ka nun. Tiwala lang."

Ano ba kasi ang nangyari kay Chanyeol Park at tinamaan ang puso niya ni Baekhyun Byun?

_Entrance exam sa College of St. Benilde, pinilit lang si Chanyeol ng tito niya na subukan kasi may scholarship grant sakto pa at dun nagtatrabaho ang tito niya kaya nabigyan agad ng entrance exam slot. Nabigla si Chanyeol at hindi masyadong nakapaghanda pero matalinong bata naman siya at madiskarte sa buhay kaya sigurado namang kaya niya._

_Sa pagmamadali niya hindi niya namalayan na ang dala niya lang sa bag niya ay tatlong pirasong sky flakes, entrance exam pass at ang nagiisang mongol #2 na pencil na medjo pudpod pa. Nagdasal si Chanyeol na sana hindi maputol ang lapis niya kasi pag nangyari yun katapusan niya na._

_Limang minuto bago magsimula ang exam, nalaglag ang pencil ni Chanyeol at sa kasamaang palad, naputol ang lapis niya. Nanlamig si Chanyeol, hindi niya alam ang kanyang gagawin. Nakakahiya naman magtaas ng kamay at manghiram sa proctor. Naisipan na rin niyang takbuhan nalang ang exam at mag sorry sa tito niya pero huli na kasi ang lahat dahil naipasa na ang papel palikod._

_Tinitignan niya ang kaniyang mga katabi na sana meron man lang kahit isa sa kanila na tumingin sa kanya at maaawa. "Lord please, Lord" ang dasal niya at bigla nalang merong naglapag ng silver mechanical pencil sa lamesa niya. Mamahalin pa ata ang lapis kasi may naka ukit na Baekhyun Byun dito. Napatingin siya sa katabi at parang nakakita siya ng anghel. Nginitian siya at binulungan ng "You're welcome." bago pa man siya makapagpasalamat._

_Nagpasalamat si Chanyeol sa Panginoon kasi hindi lang siya nabigyan ng lapis, nabigyan pa siya ng isang guardian angel na napakaganda at bait pa. Sobrang inspired siya na sagutan ang exam at sa kanyang gulat halos alam niya lahat ng sagot sa test questionnaire._

_After ng 2 sets of exams, mayroong 10 minute break. Mahiyain kasi si Chanyeol kaya kailangan talaga ng lakas ng loob para siya ang unang makipagusap sa ibang tao lalo na't hindi niya ito kakilala talaga. Lumapit siya sa nagpahiram sa kanya ng mechanical pencil, medyo namamawis siya pero nagawa naman niyang mag-hello, para siyang tuod na nakatayo lang dun._

_Baekhyun Byun yet again flashed that blinding smile. "Uy! Hi! Yes?"_

_Napakamot nalang ng batok si Chanyeol at bago pa man niya sabihin ang gusto niyang sabihin, yung mga kausap ni Baekhyun bago pa man siya lumapit parang binibigyan siya ng mapanghusgang mga mata. "No offense Baekhyun ah pero you know this guy?" Tanong ng isang babae while looking at Chanyeol from head to toe. Wala namang mali kay Chanyeol, in fact head turner pa siya kasi sobrang tangkad, maputi, bilugan ang mata, malaki tenga pero not the type to dress up like Baekhyun's friends kasi hindi naman siya pa-sosyal. Normal lang siya. Simple._

_"Why? Kilala mo?" Baekhyun asked the girl. Yung babae cleared her throat (still judging) "Yun na nga the fact na mukhang 'di mo siya kilala, he has nerves to talk to you ah."_

_Nagpanting ang tenga ni Baekhyun, hindi niya nagustuhan tabas ng dila ni girl kaya may pag resback siya, "Ikaw nga, you suddenly came to me as if close tayo, you have some nerves rin ah. I don't make friends with people with your attitude. And yes, I know him so if you don't mind... excuse us."_

_Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's hand at inilayo siya sa mga mapag-matang mga tao. Hindi mapag-kakaila na kahit na wala pa siya sa college, inaabangan na si Baekhyun Byun. Anak ng sikat sa mata ng madla kaya ganun na lamang trato sa kanya ng mga tao._

_They walk papunta sa dulo ng Mutien hall, magkahawak pa rin ng kamay, nang iinit na si Chanyeol at kanyang tenga ay namumula na sa hiya, hindi na makapagsalita until Baekhyun finally lets go of his hand at medyo irita._

_"Gosh I really hate people like that! Super mata pobre. Kala niya naman she's very pretty! Her Gucci naman is super outdated agh~" Baekhyun muttered to himself sabay tingin kay Chanyeol, "Sorry ah if she offended you. May mga tao talaga na walang manners. Anyway, what did you want to tell me nga?" Baekhyun asked, his eye smile yet again captivated Chanyeol. Hindi mawari ang pagtibok ng kanyang dibdib. Kahit hindi pa nagpapakilala sa isa't isa, kuntento na si Chanyeol._

_"None taken naman. Salamat nga pala para dun at para dito..." sabay pakita ng mechanical pencil._

_Natawa si Baekhyun, "Akala ko naman kung ano. You're welcome! And you keep that na. I have tons. You need it. Good luck to us!" At ngumiti na naman siya..._

_"Diyos ko buti buhay pa po ako." Ang nasa isip ni Chanyeol paano ba naman kasi sobrang genuine lang ng titig ni Baekhyun. Bakit ba kasi kailangan mag ring ang bell na senyales na tapos na ang break? Pwede bang pasado nalang sila agad nang makasama na nila ang isa't isa._

_Pero hindi naman madali yun._

"Pre, suntok sa buwan na yun. Andito siya oh..." turo ni Chanyeol sa taas, "Andito ako..." turo sa baba, may pag padyak pa ng paa to emphasize na nasa ibaba lang siya. Imagine entrance exam hanggang ngayon na malapit na sila gumraduate ng college, wala ng ibang nagustuhan si Chanyeol Park kahit napakadaming duma-damoves sa kanya dahil isa siyang hardworking gwapo janitor. Na Benilde secret files na nga siya ng ilang beses pero parang never naman siya napansin ni Baekhyun Byun.

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Sehun kasi wala na rin siyang magawa. Mahirap nga naman ang sitwasyon ni Chanyeol pero ngayon pa ba siya panghihinaan ng loob nabigay naman na niya ang sulat. Sana kasi nung kinausap na niya nagpakilala na siya. Pero natatanga talaga siya pag andyan na si Baekhyun Byun.

Naiinis na nga sa kanya yung isa pang kabarkada na si Jongin Kim, paano ba naman kasi sobrang talino ni Chanyeol hindi ginagamit sa matters of the heart kaya wala rin saysay yung mga kwatro niya.

Tinulungan nalang ni Chanyeol si Sehun na kuhain ang mga libro sa lamesa at ibalik sa mga shelves. Habang nag-aayos, biglang pumasok si Luhan ng LRC nang biglang hinatak siya ni Sehun at nagtago.

"Wag kang magsasalita pero tangina andito na siya. Shit, Chanyeol." sinabi ni Sehun nang pabulong habang nag espiya sa mukhang Chinese porcelain doll crush niya na umupo sa isa sa mga lamesa at naglabas ng International Relations na libro.

Itinulak ni Chanyeol si Sehun ng bahagya at inayos ang kanyang t-shirt na ginusot ng kaibigan. "Gago type mo ba? Kasi kaibigan ni Baekhyun yan! Pakshet baka sumunod si Baekhyun! Ang panget ko ngayon." Nagaalalang sinabi ni Chanyeol, slightly panicking sabay tingin sa table kung asan si Luhan na parang nagmamasid rin.

"Magkaibigan nga tayo, gago. So ano hindi na ba tayo aalis dito? Nahihiya ako! Ang panget ko rin!" Sabi ni Sehun. Tinignan ang sarili nang biglang hinarap ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan sa kanya sabay inayusan ng buhok at inayos ang collar ng polo shirt nito. Sehun did the same favor to his friend at nag ayusan sila sa isang isle nang biglang, "Ay shit, sorry nakakaistorbo ata ako." Luhan said and the two were like caught red handed. Ang mukha ni Sehun pulang pula sa kahihiyan.

Itinulak ni Sehun si Chanyeol palayo sa kanya and cleared his throat, "Hindi! Hindi ganun!" Sehun tries to defend himself and Chanyeol just left the scene at hinayaan ang kaibigan to deal with the situation by himself.

Chanyeol sneaked out of the library and in the process may nakabangga siya papalabas. Nalaglag ang mga libro sa sahig at dali dali naman siyang tumulong. Yung nakabangga niya rin nagpupulot ng yellow pad paper na nagkalat.

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol apologized, hindi tinitignan ang taong nasa harap niya.

"No, it's okay."

At biglang huminto ang mundo ni Chanyeol nang marinig ang pamilyar na boses. After almost 4 years ngayon lang siya ulit nakalapit kay Baekhyun Byun. Natameme siya nang iangat niya ang kanyang ulo to face the person who he bumped at agad siyang nabighani kasi ang ganda pa rin talaga. Walang kupas. Fresh na fresh. Parang yung unang beses lang na nakilala niya. And just like that parang bumagal ang takbo ng paligid ni Chanyeol Park.

Chanyeol paused for a sec actually isang minuto pero he didn’t wait for Baekhyun to stand up, he went to the entrance door at nilapag ang mga libro sa lamesa malapit sa entrance sabay exit the moment Baekhyun went inside the library.

Before the glass doors closed sinabi ni Chanyeol na "You're welcome." Bago pa man mag thank you si Baekhyun, hindi niya nakita ang mukha ng tumulong sa kanya.

\--

Baekhyun Byun got to the library and started to look for Luhan. Inisa isa ang mga isle at nakita ang kaibigan sa Young Adult section ng LRC lumiliit ang tawa ala Maria Clara. Ang landi lang, very pabebe.

May kasama siyang matangkad na lalake, medyo batak si kuya at madating. Baekhyun cleared his throat, "I see you met a new friend, Luhan." Ang kaibigan parang deer caught in headlights. Wala naman siyang ginagawang mali. Huli lang sa akto nang paglalandi.

"Grabe ka Bae! Anyway, B this is Sehun Oh. Sehun si Bae or Baekhyun." Pinakilala ang isa't isa. Sehun offered his hand to shake and Baekhyun accepted it naman. "We're in the same course and he also works here sa Lib, cool 'no?" Luhan said, sobrang pabebe. May pag taas ng boses ng mga 2 octaves higher. Napailing nalang si Baekhyun and excused his friend kay Sehun.

"Ang kati mo, Lu!" Pinagalitan ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan who seems to be still in trance kasi who can resist? Ang gwapong librarian naman kasi ni Sehun Oh.

Umupo na ang magkaibigan sa table and Baekhyun opens up his sketchbook. Ang dami niyang requirements na kailangan gawin kaya ang aga niya sa school kahit na super antok pa siya. Sa totoo lang he doesn't know where to begin. They were tasked to create a clothing line with their own brand name and concept. He could have just asked help from his mom since his mother is no other than Emilia Byun, top fashion designer known internationally pero ayaw ni Baekhyun to live in the shadows of his mom. He wants to create a name for himself. May pride naman siya kahit papaano.

"Alam mo Luhan, I think I'm having a designer's block if may term na ganun. Kasi shit I have a lot of ideas pero I can't seem to put it on my sketchpad." Desperadong rant ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. His best friend sighed and felt the pressure on Baekhyun. Luhan sits beside him and soothes his back to console. Ang mga luha niya gusto ng mag pakawala sa kanyang mga mata.

Nakita at narinig ni Sehun ang paguusap ng dalawa kaya dali dali niyang kinuha phone niya at tinext si Chanyeol.

Sehun: _Pre, ung jowa mo nahi2rapan daw sa reqs niya. Isip ka ng magpa2saya sa kanya asap! Para pati si Luhan masaya!_  
Chanyeol: _Pre, FD major yan! Export mgt ako, nong malay ko? Pero si Baek.. yaan mo aq bhala._

Wala naman talagang plano si Chanyeol pero isa lang gusto niya mangyari, mapasaya si Baekhyun Byun. Hindi naman siya stalker pero sadyang alam lang niya schedule ng klase ni Baekhyun at kung saan building siya. Perks of being the college's janitor nga naman. Napapagana niya ang malalaki niyang tenga.

Alam niya na may 11:20 class si Baekhyun sa SDA kaya nagmadali siyang pumunta sa LRC 2nd floor at gumawa ng simpleng flower origami made out of old magazines (baka sakaling may makuha biglang inspiration si Baekhyun since runway models ang nasa pages nito) na kinuha niya sa recyclables dun. Effort na effort siya magtupi sa glossy material dahil ang laki ng kamay niya kaya ang hirap. Naisip niya rin na bilhan ng Simple Line milk tea si Baekhyun (kasi yun lang afford niya at the moment kahit mukhang maglalakad siya pauwi mamaya) kasi pinagmamasdan niya na pag stressed si Baekhyun, kumakain o umiinom siya ng matamis. Sana lang at hindi naka-diet si Baekhyun.

Minadali niya ang pag gawa ng tatlong long stemmed paper roses at agad pumunta sa back door para magorder ng Milk Tea. May oras pa siya before Baekhyun goes to class. Dun rin ang daan niya papuntang SDA. Buti nalang at walang pila sa milk tea place. "Anong name po?" Tanong ng tindero.

"Pwede ko po bang sulatan yung cup? At may favor pa sana ako..."

\--

"Luhan dalian mo please! Late na ako oh." Minamadali ang best friend na nagliligpit pa ng gamit.

"Wait lang naman Bae! My class in SDA is after yours pa and besides 10 mins grace period naman if you're coming from main. So kalmahan mo." Sagot ng best friend paano kasi imbis na unahin yung paper niya, iba ang inuna. Iba ang tinrabaho kaya medyo inis si Baekhyun pero okay lang kasi never pa niya nakita si Luhan na masaya. His last boyfriend was a fucker. He hopes this Sehun Oh is different.

Baekhyun waited for Luhan outside LRC and while waiting he was greeted by this guy named Kasper who he met in PE dance class last last term. Nagkapartner sila and hindi naman mababalewala na sobrang lakas ng sex appeal at like what they say _sarap niya lang eh._

"Hey, Kasper!" Baekhyun greeted back, medyo nag fflutter ang lashes. Pa-cute ganyan. Okay lang he's single. Many time to mingle.

"You have classes here pala? You're FD diba?" He asked. Grabe lang talaga ang lakas ng dating. Kinikilig si Baekhyun. Siya na siguro yung pinaka may _oomph_! Ang laki rin eh.

"I'm waiting for my friend lang then I'm going to SDA na rin. You ba?" Bakit parang di niya napapansin na lumiliit ang boses niya ng bahagya.

"Chill pa coz I just finished 9:40 class. Want me to walk you and your friend there? Let's pass sa back?" Kasper offered. His voice is melting Baekhyun's ears. Kung pwede lang yun ang pakinggan ni Baekhyun araw-araw bakit hindi.

Nagpacheck ng bag si Luhan sa guard and exited the library nang makita ang best friend sharing landi stares with this borta cutie. He clears his throat, "Kala ko ba you're running late, Baek?" He teased and Baekhyun nudged him sa side, giving him the _shut up ka nalang look._

"Kasper here offered to walk us in SDA. Oks lang?" He looked at Luhan, mentally telling him na it's okay.

Natawa si Luhan, "Oo naman!! Tara?"

The three walked papunta sa May Flower, passing by the caf and sa back door. They tapped their IDs and kahit na malapit na malate si Baekhyun, he couldn't stop exchanging looks with Kasper. Para silang mga teenager na nasa soiree kahit na magkakilala naman na sila, nagkakahiyaan pa.

They passed by Mini Stop then sa may Tattle’s na tambayan ng St. Scho at Benildian students ng biglang may tumawag ng pangalan niya.

"For Baekhyun Byun?" sigaw ng tindero ng Simple Line the moment they passed by.

Napahinto si Baekhyun. "Ako po ba? Di naman ako umorder ah."

"May nagpapabigay po." Iniabot ang ready to drink Milk Tea at tatlong rose origami. Ang tindero nakangiti parang siya pa ang kinikilig.

Naka sulat sa cup: _Ikaw pa ba? Kaya mo yan! Ngiti ka naman... :)_

"Sino po?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sabay nag titinginan lang sila lahat. A playful smile suddenly broke in Kasper's face.

Then Luhan goes, "Oh my God?? Ikaw ba???"

Mahiya hiyang tinulak ni Baekhyun si Kasper, hindi mapagkakaila ang blush sa kanyang mga pisngi. Kakulay na niya ang oversized Champion pullover niya.

"Thanks Kasper ah!! Made my day!! How'd you know I was down kanina?" He asked and pierced the drink with the straw and started sipping the milk tea. Instantly napangiti siya.

Kasper just smiled at napakamot ng batok. Natawa siya, alam niya sa sarili niya na hindi sa kanya galing ang mga ito pero sakyan nalang niya, maganda naman si Baekhyun, just his type.

"You're welcome basta para sa’yo.. Tara na dali baka malate ka!" Sabi ni Kasper and he rested his hand sa lower back ni Baekhyun, leading him on...on the road to SDA.

At itong si Chanyeol parang nalugi nang makita ang nangyari. Sinenyasan niya pa si kuya mula sa likod ng black van na nakapark sa tapat ng Simple Line pero hindi naman niya inaakalang gagamitin ng isang gagong lalake ang pagkakataon na ito para mag the moves kay Baekhyun. Sayang effort niya, ang masaklap pa dun sawi na siya wala pa siyang pamasahe pauwi.

Lumabas siya mula sa pag kakatago niya sa likod ng van at pinagmasdan si Baekhyun na naglalakad with Kasper.

_Ako dapat yan eh. Ako dapat ang umaalalay sa’yo. Pero mukhang masaya ka naman...mas bagay siya sa’yo._

Kahit ang sakit sakit naman na talaga.  
\--

Matapos ihatid ni Kasper ang dalawa sa SDA, itong si Luhan sobrang usisero as they beeped their IDs sa entrance. "Omg ka! Sakit ba ulo mo ah?"

Umirap lang si Baekhyun sabay higop sa kanyang milk tea at nginunguya ang sago. "Huh? Why??"

Luhan steps on the white floors of SDA with his foot, "Haba ng haaaaair inaapakan ko oh! Sakit ba, Bae?" Biro ni Luhan sabay tulak sa kanyang bff na obviously keeping his kilig to himself kahit na sobrang kapit na kapit sa paper roses niya at nagbublush.

"Gago ka, Lu! Stop it!" He tried to keep his voice low pero napapatingin sa kanila ibang students na nagaabang sa mabagal na elevators.

"Shocks, Bae! I just realized maybe this CYP is your friend!" Luhan told Baekhyun as if he solved the mystery.

Baekhyun thought about it for awhile, "I don't want to assume Lu and besides I think his name is spelled with a K not C!"

"Bae naman ikaw pa ba yung slow? It's obviously with a C! And hindi naman siguro coincidental na he wanted to hatid you here! If I was him, I'd let you walk alone!" Luhan said and hurried to the elevator first before pa siya mabatukan ni Baekhyun.

And just like that parang asado si Baekhyun kay Casper/Kasper. Well, ganun naman talaga si Baekhyun. If a person shows kindness to him, he's going to be a hundred times kinder and sometimes ang ugali niya na ito ang nagpapasama sa kanya. He trusts people easily, he learned to not give fucks kasi he's been sheltered all his life and the only people who genuinely cares are his bffs Luhan and Kyungsoo. His mom is too busy with work to even look after him kaya pag may mga taong gustong kaibiganin siya or landiin siya go lang siya. He experience life through these things so take the risk siya kahit minsan sobrang tanga na.

"Alam mo Lu, maybe you're right. Maybe his name starts with a C or maybe he's the one for me?" Baekhyun whispered loud enough for Luhan to hear in the packed elevator. He bit his straw and thought about it. Ayan na naman siya. Advance mag-isip.

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Luhan at umirap, "Wow ah. Lit major ka? Hinay ka lang, friend. Ilang beses ka nang naloko. Wag mo pangunahan."

\--

As much as Kyungsoo wants to hang with his two bffs, he's unfortunately stuck in the caf to take orders. No choice siya but to work at the Chef Station. Mandatory sa HRIM lalo na’t culinary track niya. Sana man lang sa AKIC siya na assign or di kaya sa Solomon para fancy since CSB has their own hotel but no, sa main caf na sobrang packed kahit hindi naman usual break kaya more more work for him. He's too tired to keep a smile on his face kaya ilang beses na siya napagsasabihan dahil dito, wala naman siya magawa kasi he's got a natural 'resting bitch face'. He finds himself sitting sa harap ng Pao Tsin and look at this cutie named Jongin.

Okay fine, happy rin siya na na-assign siya sa Main because of said guy but what captivated him more is that despite him and his bffs being coined as Elitistas, tinatrato siya ni Jongin ng normal na para bang hindi siya anak ng isang famous chef (kahit na he is naman talaga).

"Hey Kyungsoo! Oks ka lang ba?" Jongin asked while serving buko juice sa customer niyang obvious na nilalandi siya. Kyungsoo just sighed, "Jongin, I'm tamad na." He complained and removed his chef's hat and slumped in his seat.

Tinanong ni Jongin kung pwedeng mag-break muna siya pansamantala at kahit na pila sa Pao Tsin, yung kasama niya walang nagawa, siyempre ma-appeal ang isang Jongin Kim, marupok si ate kaya yes agad siya. Nilapitan niya si Kyungsoo at umupo sa tapat niya. "Ano ba, malapit ka na magtapos diba? Wag mo ako tularan. Di babagay sayo."

Lalong lumalim ang buntong hininga niya, "Pwede bang kagaya mo nalang ako? Pagod na ako. Kung alam mo lang yung pressure."

Habang nagpapalitan ng hinaing ang dalawa si Chanyeol Park dali daling nagpuntang caf at hinanap si Jongin, dumiretso siya agad sa dulo at duon nakita na niya ang kaibigan agad siyang nagkwento na para bang life and death situation ito. Hinahabol pa niya ang hinga niya, ni hindi man lang umupo kaya parang wala na rin naintindihan si Jongin. Hindi nga niya napansin na may kasama kaibigan niya.

"Teka lang naman oh! Tiga prito lang ako ng Sharks Fin dito, hindi ako guidance counselor. Pwedeng kumalma ka, Park?"

Huminga ng malalim si Park, "Pare, iba ang umani ng tagumpay na dapat sa akin! Bakit ang hirap aminin na ako si C..."

"Oh shit! Oh shit!!" Nagsisisigaw si Kyungsoo na agad na ikinagulat ni Jongin at Chanyeol. Para bang nanalo ng lotto habang may binabasa sa cellphone niya. "Sorry share ko lang, you guys probably know Baekhyun Byun diba?" Tinignan agad ni Jongin si Chanyeol.

"He's one of my bests tapos he kinda has a suitor na super old fashioned but adorbs and oh em alam niya na kung sino siya!"

Nanlaki mga mata ni Jongin at tinignan ang matangkad na kaibigan, congratulations na sana pero umiling bigla si Chanyeol at mentally sinabihan si Jongin na huwag nalang muna magsalita.

"Ahhh ito ba yung kaibigan mo na pashion pashion tapos mukhang keychain kasi ang liit pero cute?" Tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at hinigit niya si Chanyeol paupo sa tabi niya. Pinakilala naman ni Jongin si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo at na-recognize siya nito bilang Cute Janitor ng Benilde dahil sa Secret Files sa FB.

Kyungsoo nodded at nagtype away agad ng irereply sa best friend niya. Umiikot na pwet ni Chanyeol sa kinauupuan niya kasi yung sakit umaabot na sa dibdib niya. Ang hirap pala nang nagtatago ng nararamdaman. Kahit kasing liwanag ng sinag ng araw na siya talaga si CYP ikinadilim naman ng takbo ng tadhana niya.

Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol pero naitanong niya bigla kay Kyungsoo, "Sino daw yung suitor?"

Nagulat rin si Jongin Kim, akala niya tatahimik tahimik lang kaibigan niya yun pala kumukulo na sa loob.

"Hmmm di ko kilala personally. Minessage lang ako ni Luhan. Casper?"

Hindi rin sigurado si Chanyeol pero he slammed his hands sa plastic table at napatayo. Nagulat si Kyungsoo, nanlaki lalo ang mga mata also si Jongin na paulit ulit na binubulong sa kaibigan wag kang mag eskandalo Park.

"Shit sorry kung nagulat kayo, late na pala kasi ako. Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. Text text brad." Sinabi niya sa dalawa na naiwan niyang gulat pa din.

"Pagpasensyahan mo na si Park ah. May pinagdadaanan lang."

Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo kasi alam niya yung feeling ni Chanyeol at some point kasi kahit siya gusto nang magwala.

"Anyway, Park talaga name niya?" Tinanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Hindi sigurado si Jongin kung dapat ba niya sabihin totoong pangalan ng kaibigan pero ito na siguro ang tulong na maibibigay niya kay Chanyeol at kung hindi niya sasabihin baka magsisi pa siya sa huli.

"Ah last name niya yun. Chanyeol Park talaga pangalan niya."

\--

Kahit wala ng pera si Chanyeol ang lakas ng loob niyang yayain si Sehun and Jongin sa Central. Wala namang magawa ang dalawang kaibigan nito kung hindi oo nalang, supportahan si Chanyeol kasi sawing sawi lang ito. Kahit na ibig sabihin nito ay paghahatian nilang dalawa ang bayad sa pamatay na Bad Girl and Bad Boy combo plus sizzling sisig dito, okay lang. Para kay Chanyeol Park.

Pagdating nila sa Central kinamayan ni Jongin ang kaibigan na bouncer dito at nabigyan agad ng table sa loob. Ang daming Benildeans na tambay dito para magunwind at magchill. Karamihan ay freshmen na getting used to the La Sallian life. Happy Thursday talaga ang tradisyon kasi walang pasok kinabukasan. Long weekend kaya long nights for nomnom para sa kanilang lahat.

Umorder na ng usual ang tatlo nang biglang nag-senti ang kanta sa Central. Napasinghot nalang si Chanyeol. Walang magawa, sakit eh.

 _Hanggang kailan ako maghihintay na parang bang wala nang papalit sayo_  
_Nasan ka man, sigaw ng puso ko'y ikaw hanggang ngayon_

"Inaano ba tong December Avenue ha? Wala namang ginagawa sa kanila pero bakit masakit?" Sabi ni Chanyeol, hindi pa nga nailalapag ang inumin ng waiter nanguna na agad siya sa shot glass at kinuha ang container na may kulay blue na likido at binuhos sa shot glass niya. Mukhang matapang ang alak, parang siya. Nagtatapang tapangan kahit hindi naman talaga pero nasa huli ang tama.

Hinagod ni Jongin ang likod ni Chanyeol, "Pare para ka namang gago! Suko ka agad? Mahaba pa ang oras mo bago kayo gumraduate! Kaya pa yan!"

Nagshot rin si Sehun at sumang-ayon kay Jongin. "Hayaan mo, pre pag nakuha ko agad si Luhan, tulungan ka namin!"

"Alam mo magkakaibigan talaga tayo. Pare-parehas tayong hirap sa buhay pero mga natitipuhan natin mga anghel sa langit."

Tuloy ang usapang pang lasingan.

Binato ni Sehun ng mani si Jongin, "Ngayon, inaamin mo na type mo rin yung anak ng chef? Puro ka satsat diyan eh."

Habang usapang lasing na ang dalawa, si Chanyeol walang imik. Patuloy na nilulunod ang sarili sa alak. Di na namamalayan na nakakailang baso na siya. Wala na sigurong ibang makakaapekto sa kanya kung hindi si Baekhyun Byun, walang binatbat ang slowly pamatay na inumin na tinutungga niya.

"Tangina naman! Ano bang kailangan kong gawin? Hindi naman madali na basta bastang lumapit sa kanya at sabihing gusto kita pero parang mas mahal kita? Ang selfish naman ng tadhana. Tumaya kaya ako sa lotto para pag nanalo ako maipagyabang niya ako."

 _Hanggang sa dulo ng ating walang hanggan_  
_Hanggang ang puso'y wala nang nararamdaman_  
_Kahit matapos ang magpakailanpaman_  
_Ako'y maghihintay sa ngalan ng pag-ibig_

 _Hanggang kailan pa ba magtitiis, nalunod na sa kaiisip_  
_Huling kapiling ka'y sa aking panaginip_  
_Ikaw mula noon, ikaw hanggang ngayon_

Habang patuloy na nanakit ang kanta sa Central, patuloy rin ang paglaklak ni Chanyeol ng alak. Wala pa naman siyang amats pero ramdam na niya sa sistema niya ang alcohol. Sabi nga nila a drunk mind speaks a sober heart kaya halos lahat na ata ng hinaing niya sa buhay inilabas na niya. Mula sa pagiging _janitor lang ako to mahirap mahalin ang isang katuld ko! ‘Di ko kaya makipagsabayan sa mga Elistista pero mahal ko yung isa!_ real quick. Grabe ang lalim ng mga pinanghuhugutan ni Chanyeol at ilang beses rin naman siyang pinagsasabihan ng kaniyang mga kaibigan na ipakilala nalang ang sarili para wala nalang problema.

Napansin ni Jongin na nanahimik ang kaibigan, magsasalita na sana siya para pangaralan ito nang biglang may pumukaw sa kanyang paningin. Hindi siya estudyante ng Benilde pero minsan kinukuha siyang substitute dance teacher sa mga PE class and he happened to know Baekhyun through one class which makes him know yung epal sa panliligaw ng kaibigan niya.

Siniko ni Jongin si Sehun at ngumuso sa direksyon ni Kasper. Sumenyas siya na tignan yung phone niya kasi may sinend siyang text kay Sehun.

Yung lalakeng matangkad na nasa dulo na nakaitim, yan yung gagong pumoporma daw kay Baekhyun. Kilala ko yan.

Agad namang nakita ni Sehun ang sinasabing lalake ni Jongin. At ayun na nga, may nilalanding babae na obviously hindi naman si Baekhyun. Gusto manapak ni Sehun pero agad siyang pinigilan ni Jongin. Conflicted ang dalawa kung dapat ba nila sabihin kay Chanyeol pero natatakot sila sa anong pwedeng gawin ng kaibigan pero hindi naman siya war freak, naka-inom lang plus nasasaktan. Mas grabe ang epekto.

Nagbubulungan si Sehun and Jongin nang biglang nagreklamo si Chanyeol. “Tangina, ano ba yang pinaguusapan niyo ah? Nasasaktan lang ako pero hindi ako bingi!”  
Ngumuso si Jongin sa direksyon ng nanlalanding lalake. Aba’t dalawa pa ang kaakbayan nito. Na-recognize naman agad ni Chanyeol ang lalake at humigpit ang hawak niya sa shot glass na mukhang maibabato niya sa direction ni Kasper. Hinawakan naman agad ni Sehun mga kamay ni Chanyeol.

“Pare, relax lang. Hindi ka niyan kilala. Mahirap na!”

“Shit! Harap harapan ng nang gago pero wala pa rin ako magawa!” Gigil na gigil na sabi ni Chanyeol. Gusto na kumawala ni Chanyeol sa pagpigil nina Sehun pero napagtanto niya sa sarili wala naman kasi siyang karapatan ipaglaban si Baekhyun kasi sino ba siya sa buhay niya? Kung marunong lang siya mag matigas at hindi gawing hadlang ang estado ng buhay by all means game si Chanyeol na sumugal. Pero sa kalagayan niya ngayon? Wala naman siyang capital para ipangsugal.

Bago pa man siya sumabak sa guerra, ipinagkait na sa kanya ang sandata.

“Ito pare suggestion lang ah, bakit hindi mo araw-arawin ang pagsuyo kay Baekhyun? Kahit small notes lang.” payo ni Jongin sabay subo ng sisig sa bibig, wala ng mainom kasi halos malapit na maubos ni Chanyeol ang Bad Boy.

Nag-shot na si Sehun ng Bad Girl, makatikim man lang bago ubusin ni Chanyeol. “Oo nga! At mas gago pa karma sa kanya! May araw rin yan!”

\--

 _Kakasimula palang ng araw ko, nabuo mo na ito._  
_CYP_

Kadalasan sa umaga bugnutin si Baekhyun pero hindi ngayon. Bumungad kaagad sa kanya ay ang note na galing kay CYP. He made a mental note to thank Kasper kahit hindi siya sigurado kung siya talaga, dahil siya si Baekhyun parang he could settle for him na. Ganito naman talaga siya, patola.

He started his day with a smile, and that smile just made Chanyeol’s heart flutter. Kunwari nag mop siya malapit sa locker ni Baekhyun pero ang totoo nito ay pinagmamasdan niya lang ang long-time crush niya. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam na kahit sobrang layo niya at hindi siya personal na kilala, napapasaya niya si Baekhyun. Yun naman ang importante -ang kaligayahan ni Baekhyun kahit masaktan siya. Keri lang. 

Nilakasan na niya ang loob niya nang makita si Baekhyun na papalapit sa kanya. Wala ng pwede pang mawala, buo naman na araw niya.

“Magandang umaga po.” Bati ni Chanyeol sa magandang si Baekhyun.

Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Baekhyun ang mga mata’y kumikislap na para bang wala ng makakasira pa sa araw niya. “Good morning, kuya!” and he was skipping down the stairs na para bang may pa-shooting ng isang fun na music video.

Niyakap ni Chanyeol ang mop, parang baliw na nakangiti sa gitna ng corridor. Nanaginip ng gising. Hindi niya rin alam anong klaseng divine intervention ang naramdaman niya kaya niya nagawa na pansinin si Baekhyun pero ang payo ng kanyang mga kaibigan ay effective kaya naman he mopped his way to the corridor at nag-isip ng susunod na iiwan sa locker niya.

\--

Habang nagpupunas ng glass doors ng LRC si Chanyeol, hindi pa rin niya makakalimutan ang maikli pero nakakakilig na tagpo nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun pero habang siya ay nasa alapaap, may naririnig siyang pamiliar na boses sa waiting area sa tapat ng library. Hindi siya nagkakamali na si Kasper iyon na may kasama na dalawang babae na para bang nakikipaglandian sa kanya.

Gusto niyang manapak kasi yung itsura ni Kasper ay para bang matagal na niyang ginagawa ang mga panloloko na ito sa maraming tao at isa na duon si Baekhyun. He wanted to confront him pero pinigilan niya ang kanyang sarili kasi wala naman siyang karapatan. Gustong gusto na niya ihagis ang pamunas sa pagmumukha ni Kasper pero alam niyang hindi iyon ang tama. As he went back into cleaning, napansin niya na papalabas na ng LRC si Baekhyun at hindi ito ang tamang oras para makita niya ang paglalandi ni Kasper sa iba.

Sa utak ni Chanyeol nararapat lang na mahuli ni Baekhyun and kagaguhan ni Kasper habang maaga pa pero sa isang banda naman iniisip rin ni Chanyeol kung gaano masasaktan si Baekhyun sa kung anong makikita niya. Sobrang conflicted niya kung pipigilan niya ba si Baekhyun lumabas ng LRC o ‘di kaya hahayaan nalang niya.

Papalapit na si Baekhyun sa may exit ng biglang nilakasan nalang ni Chanyeol and kanyang loob at lumapit sa kanya, “Ay sir pasensya na po, basa po kasi itong parte na ito baka po kasi madulas kayo. Okay lang po ba mop ko lang sandali bago kayo dumaan?”

Ngumiti ng malaki si Baek, nagpapasalamat sa conern ni Kuya. “Ay sure, Kuya Go lang!”

Chanyeol made sure na tinatakpan ng kanyang matangkad na tindig ang kagaguhan ni Kasper. At the end of the day, nagparaya pa rin siya. Nanaig pa rin ang mararamdaman ni Baekhyun pag nakita niya si Kasper na may kasamang mga babae rather than his own feelings. Selfless pa rin pala talaga siya pagdating kay Baekhyun. He mopped hard kahit wala naman talagang lilinisin, hindi niya alam kung nagsisisi siya pero ganun talaga, kinailangan niyang magparaya.

Nang makita na niya na nawala na si Kasper malapit sa exit, tinapos na niya ang paglilinis. “Pasensya na po ulit kayo. Pwede ka na pong dumaan.”

“No prob, Kuya!” Sinabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Okay na siya sa ganito at least nagkakaron sila ng kahit papaanong sandali na nakakapagusap.

Yung akala niya na hero siya sa isang Marvel series sa pagligtas kay Baekhyun ay siya namang ikinadurog ng puso niya nang makita niyang bumalik si Kasper sa LRC para sunduin si Baekhyun. Nakita niya pa kung paano inakbayan ni Kasper si Baekhyun katulad ng pag akbay niya sa mga babaeng kasama niya kanina. Nakakadiri. Nakakainis. Gusto ni Chanyeol magwala kasi parang ipinakain niya ng buhay si Baekhyun sa buwaya. Hindi ba mas masasaktan si Baekhyun kapat nag tagal? Ngayon, sising sisi si Chanyeol sa ginawa niya.

\--

_Kahit isipin mo pa na tatalikuran ka ng buong mundo, huwag kang mag-alala, madami ang aalalay sa’yo… isa na ako duon._

_CYP_

“Alam mo Baekhyun, ibang klase na yan! Lakas ng tama sa’yo ni Kasper!” Ani ni Luhan habang sila’y nakatayo sa harap ng locker ni Baekhyun.

Si Kyungsoo naman parang tahimik sa gilid, nag-iisip ng malalim. “Alam mo pakiramdam ko hindi tama yung hinala niyo sa totoong CYP. Kung iisipin mo Baekhyun, magkasama kayo ni Kasper, pero nababanggit niya ba sayo itong mga post-its na ‘to?”

Napaisip tuloy si Baekhyun kasi wala naman silang napaguusapan ni Kasper kung hindi yung fashion brand ng mom niya o hindi kaya anong plano niya sa thesis niya. “Baka naman kasi nahihiya lang si Kasper na aminin kaya nag alyas nalang siya.”

Rumolyo ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo na para bang alam na niya ang mangyayari kay Baekhyun. “Ikaw Baek ah, sinasabi ko sa’yo madalas si Luhan walang alam yan. Wag kang masyadong nagpapaniwala sa chekwang yan.”

Itinulak ni Luhan si Kyungsoo ng bahagya, “Hoy kalbo, for your info lang ah nakita ko how Kasper was looking at B na para bang in love talaga siya sa kanya. Sweet nga niya eh.”

“Bahala ka. At the end of the day naman si Baekhyun pa rin ang may huling decision diyan. Payong kaibigan lang ah, your instincts are not always correct…” itinuro ni Kyungsoo ang puso ni Baekhyun, “Minsan mas tama yan.”

\--

Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol siya na ang pinaka #blessed na tao sa buong mundo kasi kahit na lowkey nasasaktan siya, alam niyang masaya si Baekhyun. Patayuan na nga ng rebulto itong si Chanyeol nang maisama sa mga bayaning martyr.

“Uy Park!” Tawag ng senior janitor kay Chayeol.

Bumalik sa katinuan si Chanyeol nang makita ang kanyang boss. “Yes, po?”

“Lipat ka ng shift sa SDA ngayon hanggang makahanap ako ng kapalit. Okay lang ba sayo? Alam ko na dito sa main ang mga klase mo.”

Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Chanyeol kasi matagal na niyang inaasam asam ang maglinis sa SDA para masilayan si Baekhyun. Siyempre hindi siya tumanggi at agad na kinuha ang trabaho kahit na kailangan niyang tumakbo sa Main pag may mga klase siya.

Sa dinami daming floors sa SDA inunang linisin ni Chanyeol ang floor kung saan ay sigurado siya na doon ang next class ng crush niya.

Habang naglalampaso ng sahig si Chanyeol may naririnig siya na echo malapit sa Black Room (kung saan tinatanghal ang mga student showcase ng SDA) halatang desperado ang boses at para bang paiyak na.

“What do you mean there are no models?! Barbara, I booked them already! I even told mom I needed Enrique and Juanito for today!”

Memoryado ni Chanyeol and boses na yun in the back of his head at agad lumapit patungo sa boses at doon nakita niya si Baekhyun na may kausap sa telepono. Naka pamaywang at para bang lalagnatin sa galit. Nagtago sa puting dingding si Chanyeol at sinusulyapan si Baekhyun.

“Barbara, it’s my fashion show in 5 hours! Paano ako? Is my mom there?” napahawak nalang si Baekhyun sa kanyang ulo. Halatang halatang problemado.

Sa kanyang labis na pagaalala nakalimutan ni Chanyeol na hawak niya ang mop nang bigla itong nalaglag sa sahig, at nagecho ang kalabog sa buong floor.

Ikinagulat iyon ni Baekhyun, “Who’s there?”

Napangiwi si Chanyeol at nagface palm. Wala naman siya magawa kasi halata ang stick ng mop ay nasa sahig, siyempre kailangan niya pulutin. Dahang-dahan siyang lumabas mula sa likod ng dingding at hiyang hiya na pinulot ang mop.

“Pasensya na po, Sir.”

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang janitor at tinignan niya ito mula ulo hanggang paa at sinabi sa kanyang kausap, “Never mind, Barbara.” at binaba ang telepono.

“Okay lang, Kuya!! Teka, I know this is going to be weird pero pwede ka bang lumapit sa akin?” sabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was caught off guard at bigla niyang naramdaman ang biglang init na bumabalot sa buong katawan niya. Tumingin siya sa likod niya para kumpirmahin kung siya ba talaga ang kinakausap ng fashion design student.

“Ako po ba?”

Tumango si Baekhyun at sumisenyales na pumunta sa kanya.

Dahan dahang lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung gaano kalapit ba dapat siya pero nang makita na niya ng malapitan ang mukha ng kanyang ninanais ng ilang taon ay para na siyang nanalo sa lotto.

Ang distansya nilang dalawa ay sapat na para matignan ni Baekhyun ang gwapong janitor ng Benilde. “May nakapagsabi na ba sayo na pwede kang maging model?” sabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

Napakapit si Chanyeol sa batok, pinipigilan ang sarili na huwag masyadong kiligin. “Ay sir, hindi naman po bagay sa akin.” mapagkumbabang sinabi ni Chanyeol.

Natawa si Baekhyun at mapaglarong pinalo si Chanyeol sa kanyang balikat na ikinagulat nung isa. Physical contact ang nasa isip ni Chanyeol, kumukulo na ang dugo niya sa saya. At hinawakan niya ang kanyang balikat, parang inaasam ang palo ni Baekhyun.

“Napaka humble naman nito! Pero seryoso, bagay sayo! By the way, Baekhyun nga pala!” he offered his hand for a hand shake.

Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay sa gilid ng kanyang pantalon at kinamayan si Baekhyun sabay sabi, “Chanyeol po.”

"I know sobrang FC nito but I’m so desperado! I have a favor to ask sana?”

At para bang tinamaan ulit si Chanyeol ng kupido nang makita ang mga mata ni Baekhyun na parang cute na puppy. “Ano po iyon? Willing to help po!”

“Yaaaaas!! So hmmm I need you to be my model sana? Kasi I’m not sure if you heard kanina pero the models I booked conflict sa sched ng isa pang show so wala, I’m dead eh I need to showcase na my clothes later.”

Sobrang nagmamakaawa na si Baekhyun sa pagkakakwento niya. Kailangan naman kasi talaga niya at si Chanyeol talaga ang pasok sa standards niya. Matangkad, may charisma, maganda ang katawan… what more can he ask for?

Si Chanyeol ay mahiyaing tao pero kung si Baekhyun lang naman rin ang pinaguusapan eh kahit ano gagawin niya. Hindi niya rin maintindihan kung bakit siya pa pero why not? Chance na rin niya na makasama si Baekhyun.

“Hmmm, uhhh… hala sir, sure ka bang bagay sa akin mga design niyo?”

“Alam mo you don’t have to worry about that! Para ngang I designed it just for you kasi sobrang bagay!” Baekhyun said and waited for Chanyeol to give him a yes.

Siyempre sino ba si Chanyeol para humindi? Feeling niya napakahaba ng buhok niya sa compliment ni Baekhyun. Tumango nalang siya and the next thing he knows hinihila na siya ni Baekhyun patungo sa Black Box.

\--

Nabigla si Chanyeol sa mga pangyayari paano ba naman pumasok sila sa napaka kitid na dressing room. May space naman pero biglang nagsabi si Baekhyun ng, “I need you to remove your clothes.”

Hala si Chanyeol parang kamatis na tinusta sa sobrang pula. Ang bilis ng mga ganap, hubad agad? Di pa nga sila pero siyempre guni-guni lang ni Chanyeol yun. Alam naman niya na kailangan niyang mag hubad kahit pakiramdam niyang pawisan na siya.

Rumolyo ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at tumawa kasi halata sa model niya ang pagkahiya na kinakabahan, parang ewan lang. But he finds him cute. Kaya para ma-relax sinabihan niya si Chanyeol, “Hay nako you don’t have to feel hiya with me! Professional ako, Chanyeol.”

Kaya naman with Baekhyun’s words dahan dahang tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang kanyang white shirt, revealing his mala-pandesal abs na hindi inakala ni Baekhyun na ganun kaganda katawan niya. Obvious kasi parang nakaramdam siya ng paglalaway sa gilid ng bibig niya. Nang mareveal ang buong katawan niya si Baekhyun ang mga titig ay para bang first time niyang makakita ng hubad na lalake. Napaka professional nga naman talaga.

Biglang nilamig si Chanyeol at binalot ang sarili sa kanyang bisig and by bisig meaning toned arms as well. Birthday mo, Baekhyun? _Parang ang sarap ng pa-catering ni mayor._

“Sir, nahihiya po talaga ako.” ani ni Chanyeol habang tinatago ang sarili kay Baekhyun.

“Pwede bang huwang mo na akong tawaging Sir? Call me Baekhyun! And grabe there’s nothing to be hiya with. I’d die for your body!”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, “Ano yun, Baekhyun?”

Si Baekhyun naman ang nagblush when he first heard his name called by Chanyeol. Ang lalim ng boses na kahit siya hindi alam paano niya nagagawang hindi madistract. Pero natawa nalang siya para maitago ang internal struggles niya. “What I meant was I’d die to have my body to be like yours!”

Napakamot si Chanyeol ng batok at slightly laughed kasi ang adorable lang rin ni Baekhyun. Kung pwede lang umamin na siya right there and then pero isinantabi niya ang nararamdaman niya para magawang maging best model for Baekhyun.

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang isang white tee sa rack at nilapitan ni Chanyeol. Bago niya suotan si Chanyeol ng damit ay humingi muna ito ng permiso para hindi ma-awkward sa isa’t isa. “Okay lang?” he asked, ang kanyang mga kamay nakaporma na sa entrada ng t-shirt.

Tumango si Chanyeol at isinara ang distansya sa kanilang dalawa. Baekhyun reached for the taller’s head at sinuot ang t-shirt sa kanya. Nang maisuot na ni Chanyeol ang gawa niya napangiti ng malaki si Baekhyun kasi saktong sakto sa kanya. Parang hinulma ang tela sa katawan ni Chanyeol. A carefully placed _Privè_ printed across the chest.

“Wow. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam nito, Sir… I mean Baekhyun.” puri ni Chanyeol habang hinahaplos ang t-shirt.

Napangiti nalang ulit si Baekhyun at napaka sarap sa feeling na makita ni Chanyeol ang mga ngiting matagal na niyang pinagmamasdan.

Pinatungan pa ni Baekhyun ng Bomber jacket si Chanyeol na merong pocket sa sleeves at nakalagay _Privè by BBH Fearless Edition_.

“Baekhyun, question…bakit Fearless?”

“Hmmmm… Fearless kasi kung magpapakain ako sa mga takot ko, how will I be able to live my life diba? This is my way to show everyone na I’m just not the son of Emilia Byun, na kaya ko rin. Gets ba?”

Ito ang mga panahong gusto nalang niya yakapin si Baekhyun at ipaalam sa kanya na he’s doing a good job pero siyempre kailangan niyang magpigil. Sinabi na lang niya, “Gets ko at tama yan. Be you! Gawin mo ang mga bagay na magpapasaya sa’yo. Kung tatalikuran ka man ng buong mundo, tandaan mo na maraming aalalay sa’yo.”

Napaisip si Baekhyun kung kanino niya ba narinig yung linya na yun. Sigurado siya na sinabihan siya ng ganun eh pero hindi nalang niya pinansin at nagpasalamat kay Chanyeol.

\--

Matapos na bihisan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ay hindi niya mapigilang mamangha sa kanya. Wala siyang masabi kung hindi “Perfect! Sobrang perfect sa’yo ng collection ko.” hindi niya mapigilan maging unprofessional kasi panay ang titig niya, may pakagat pa ng labi habang pinagmamasdan si Chanyeol este ang kanyang gawa. Hindi naman in a sexual way but more like gwapong gwapo lang siya. Mas may character si Chanyeol kaysa kay Enrique at Juanito na professional models. Si Chanyeol talaga ang kailangan ni Baekhyun.

“Thank you for doing this, Chanyeol. Kahit ngayon lang tayo nagkakilala.” sinabi ni Baekhyun na nakatitig sa mga mata ni Chanyeol na para bang ayaw na niyang pakawalan ito.

Hindi na sigurado si Chanyeol sa mga nangyayari pero pakiramdam niya ay huminto na ang oras at wala na siyang maihihiling pang iba. Hindi ito ang unang beses na nagkakilala sila pero parang bumalik si Chanyeol sa simula. Dahil mapa hanggang ngayon, siya at siya pa rin talaga.

Hinawakan niya ang mga balikat ni Baekhyun at sinabing, “Salamat rin, Baekhyun. Tinuruan mo akong maging fearless. Hindi ko magagawa na maglakad sa runway, sa harap ng madaming tao kung hindi dahil sa’yo.” kahit ang totoo niyang gusto sabihin ay

_Salamat kasi hindi ko lubos akalain na makakausap pa kita ng ganito. Na akala ko hanggang pangarap nalang ito. Matapang na ako ngayon, dahil sayo._

At ayun naglakad si Chanyeol sa runway, sa harap ng maraming tao na walang iniisip kung hindi si Baekhyun. Mga namamangha, nagwapuhan, amazed na audience ang sumalubong sa kanya.

Tatlong collections ang nirampa ni Chanyeol at sa huling collection nagulat siya nang biglang hawakan ni Baekhyun and kamay niya at sabay silang naglakad sa hanggang dulo ng stage.

Naalala muli ni Chanyeol and unang beses na naghawak sila ng kamay.

Makalipas ang successful fashion show ni Baekhyun, nilapitan niya ang kanyang model. “How can I thank you, Chanyeol? I need to repay you. Ang laking tulong mo sa akin.” ani ni Baekhyun.

Umiling si Chanyeol, “Hindi naman kailangan. Masaya na akong matulungan ka.”

Pinalo na naman ni Baekhyun sa balikat si Chanyeol, “Huwag ka nga. Ganito nalang! Lunch tayo?”

Bumilis bigla ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol nang imbitahin siya for lunch. Iniisip niya bigla na ito na ba ang hinihintay niyang ‘date’? Pero may naisip siyang mas magandang ideya.

Naglakas na siya ng loob at sinabing, “Pwede bang ako nalang ang magyaya sa’yo na lumabas?” sabay ngiti ng malaki.

Pakipot si Baekhyun ng bahagya at naramdaman niya ang pagpula ng kanyang mga pisngi.

Mahiyaing sinabi ni Baekhyun, “Ito naman, ayaw pa na ako ang mag-imbita. Sige! G na ako.”

“Pero wag ka masyado magexpect kasi alam mo naman…” sambit ni Chanyeol.

Tumawa na naman si Baekhyun, “Omg ka! What do you think of me ba? Tbh, I’m g with anything. Surprise me? What’s your number? I’ll message you.”

Sakto na habang naguusap silang dalawa, nasilayan ni Luhan at Kyungsoo ang kaibigan sa dulo ng corridor. Namukhaan nilang dalawa ang kausap ng kanilang best friend and in that moment may ibang pakiramdam si Kyungsoo.

“Luhan, are you seeing what I’m seeing? We haven’t seen that smile in such a long time.”

Napaisip si Luhan bigla kasi kilala niya ang kaibigan, and he must agree with Kyungsoo that there is something different with how Baekhyun is smiling at the guy he’s talking to.

“Kyungsoo, iba nga. Bakit parang ang saya niya?” suspetsa ni Luhan.

Namatahan ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan na nagbubulungan sa corridor at kinailangan na madaling magpaalam kay Chanyeol. Niregalo na niya ang mga damit na suot ni Chanyeol sa kanya, para may remembrance siya.

\--

Magpakailanman na atang susuotin ni Chanyeol ang mga damit na binigay ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi mapagkakaila na sobrang kinilig siya. Agad niyang kinuha ang cellphone niya sa bag at chineck ang messages niya at siyempre merong isa from an unknown number.

 _Message me when tayo maglunch. I’ll surely make time! Thank you again for today!_ _Consider yourself my life savior. :) -Baekhyun_

Namula ang mga tenga ni Chanyeol at parang batang tumatawa sa may sulok ng LRC. Pinuntahan siya ni Sehun at binulungan ito, “Hoy! Mukha kang tanga diyan! Anyare sa’yo ah?”

“Sehun ano kayang nagawa ko sa nakaraan ko para maging ganito ka saya?” tanong niya sa kaibigan matapos na ibigay ang cellphone niya para basahin ni Sehun.

“Ay oh, ibang level! Kaya ba mukha kang mamahalin ngayon, gago ka?” sinuntok ni Sehun sa dibdib si Chanyeol.

Natawa na naman si Chanyeol at napasandal sa pader katabi ng shelves. “Long story short, nagmodel ako sa SDA ng mga damit niya tapos ayun na biglang lunch na… pero tae pre, san ko dadalhin yun? Baka maselan sa pagkain yun…”

Napailing si Sehun, “Yun lang tapos malamang libre mo pa hmmm bakit di mo dalhin sa Tapsihan ni Mama V at karaoke na rin kayo pagkatapos. Mura lang coins dun!”

“Sakto! May allowance na ako. Ayos ang galing mo! Hala paano susuotin ko?”

“Dami mo namang pinoproblema! Kasal na ba?”

Tinitigan siya ng masama ni Chanyeol sabay sabi ng “Joke lang! ‘Di na mabiro to! Kausapin natin si Jongin. Madaming repa yun na magpapahiram sayo ng damit!”

Kagabihan na, matapos ang 6pm-9pm class ni Chanyeol agad siyang pumunta sa caf kasama si Sehun at inabangan ang kaibigang si Jongin sa Pao Tsin na magsasara na for that day.

“Jongin, hulaan mo sino naka chamba ng date sa higanteng ‘to!” tukso ni Sehun sa kaibigan. Tinulak siya ni Chanyeol sabay bawi, “Gago ka hindi yun date! Kakain lang ng lunch eh!”

Pero deep inside sobrang obvious na kinikilig si Chanyeol, hindi matanggal ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

Binaba ni Jongin ang yero para makandado na niya ang Pao Tsin. “Uy binata na si Park!! Nakausap mo na ba sa wakas si Bae… ano nga ulit pangalan ng bet mo?”

“Baek--”

“Uy Jongin! Closing na?”

Biglang gulat sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na ikinabigla rin nina Chanyeol at Sehun.

“Huwag kang manggugulat ng ganun!” sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na para bang ang laking nagawa niyang kasalanan kasi parang tumalon puso nilang tatlo nang biglang nagpakita si Kyungsoo.

Nag hello si Sehun at Chanyeol sa kanya nang mapansin ni Kyungsoo specifically ang suot ni Chanyeol.

“Teka, bakit may Privè ka? Hindi pa naman nilalabas ni Baekhyun mga designs niya sa market ah.”

Laking gulat ni Jongin at hindi niya rin alam bakit nagsalita pa siya at sinabing, “Ayun! Si Baekhyun yung gusto m…”

Tinakpan ni Chanyeol ang bibig ng kaibigan, kahit nagpupumiglas ito hindi niya pinapakawalan si Jongin. Nagtataka si Kyungsoo kasi hindi lang naman ang suot na damit ni Chanyeol and pamiliar sa kanya pero siya mismo namumukhaan niya bilang yung lalakeng kausap ni Baekhyun kanina sa SDA.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat at sinabing, “Alam mo, let go of Jongin na. Ikaw yung kasama ni Baekhyun sa SDA diba?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin at nagawang kumawala sa mga kamay ni Chanyeol. “Congratulations, pare!! Sa wakas!!” hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo bakit binabati ni Jongin ang kaibigan pero boto siya kay Chanyeol para sa bff niya. “Tbh, I saw how Baekhyun was smiling at you. Parang magaan loob niya sa’yo. He never smiled like that in a loooong time.” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. At ang dalawang kaibigan ni Chanyeol ay kinukurot na siya sa tagiliran, halatang tinutukso at kinikilig ng sabay para sa katropa.

Kung merong isang tao na makakatulong sa kanya para makuha ang loob ni Baekhyun, wala ng iba pa kung hindi si Kyungsoo. Pwede rin si Luhan kaya lang bata niya si Kasper kaya ayaw na makipagtalo ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Ang importante masaya ang kaibigan nila at makampante siya na Baekhyun’s in good hands.

“Wala akong aaminin sa’yo ah pero sa totoo lang gusto ko makilala si Baekhyun ng lubusan.” naglakas ng loob si Chanyeol at sinabi niya sa best friend ni Baekhyun.

“Ano pang hinihintay mo? Nakwento ka na ni Baekhyun sa amin kanina. Hinihintay niya lang kung kailan mo siya yayayain for lunch. Text mo na dalli!”

\--

_Ano ba yan, bakit hindi pa ako minimessage ni Chanyeol? I mean I’m not waiting naman talaga…_

“Hi B! Sorry I kept you here I had to finish something pa, you waiting for a call or something?” Kasper said sabay halik sa cheek ni Baekhyun at umupo sa tabi niya. Paano kanina pa nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kanyang cellphone.

Niyakap ni Baekhyun si Kasper at inalok niya ng Iced Americano. Hindi pa sila magjowa pero they’ve been seeing each other after their classes or breaks. Masyado rin busy si Baekhyun para lagi silang magkita ni Kasper kaya pag may chance nalang.

“Oh so how was your day?” Kasper asked sabay Baekhyun couldn’t help but to rant at magkwento about what happened to his day. He also mentioned about missing a model and how Kasper suggested na sana siya nalang kinuha niya para masama sa portfolio niya pag nagapply siya sa agency ng mom ni Baekhyun.

“Tapos alam mo ba the model I got mentioned to me what you wrote me sa locker ko!”

Kasper is now on his phone scrolling through the new collection Emilia Byun created. Hindi na siya nakikinig kay Baekhyun.

“Earth to Kasper. My God were you even listening to me?” Baekhyun caught his attention. Kasper grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it and apologized.

Kinilig naman si Baekhyun at pinatawad kaagad si Kasper. “Ayun na nga so I was saying, remember the post-its na you left sa locker ko? Yung kahit talikuran ka man ng buong mundo, andito kami aalalay sa’yo basta something like that.”

Kasper looked at him weirdly, “B I know super pagod ka na and I am also. Can we not talk about it? I don’t remember na.” then kasper leaned to his shoulder to rest at napaisip na naman si Baekhyun.

Sabay nakareceive siya ng message mula sa iniintay niya.

_Libre ka ba this Saturday? May klase ako ng umaga, pero buong araw na ako bakante pagkatapos. Okay lang ba sa’yo sa school magmeet?” -Chanyeol._

Napangiti siya ng malaki at wala na siyang pakialam kahit na wala nang inatubag si Kasper kung hindi tignan ang website ng nanay niya.

Nagreply siya agad, _I thought you’d never ask. G!_

\--

Nagising si Chanyeol ng sobrang aga para maghanda. Nagwork out siya para naman dumaloy ang dugo sa kanyang sistema, hindi siya nagkape para hindi masyado kabahan, sinuot niya ang best polo niya -- puti na hulmang hulma sa kanyang katawan pati na rin ang best jeans niya na hapit sa may pwet. Kung makakalunch out niya ay isang fashion designer o di siya na ang model niya -- napaka perfect.

Nag Angkas na siya papuntang CSB para hindi siya pagpawisan at madumihan. Dumiretso siya sa kanyang klase only to find himself alone in the room, tinignan niya ang orasan at masyado siyang maaga para sa kanyang klase. Excited masyado.

Habang naghihintay, nagcheck siya ng notes niya nagbabakasakali na baka may exam at least may alam siya. 30 mins before class nakatanggap siya ng message na galing kay Baekhyun.

_Good morning!! See you in a bit! :) Meet kita sa LRC may hihiramin akong libro at mag-aaral na rin._

Nagreply siya agad. Hindi siya makapaniwala na nagkakausap na sila ni Baekhyun. Yung dating tinititigan niya lang, ngayon katext na niya.

_Hala! Andito ka na? Gusto mo puntahan kita? Wala pa prof namin._

Baekhyun: _You don’t have to! I’m with a friend naman. He’ll leave before our lunch._  
Chanyeol: _Ah… friend. Baka magalit siya sa akin pag nalaman niyang lalabas tayo mamaya? Hahaha_

Hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol bakit niya pinadala kay Baekhyun yun. Sigurado naman siya na si Kasper ang tinutukoy niya. Tama lang na hindi siya bumaba kasi baka masaktan lang siya. Ayaw niya masira ang araw na dapat masaya.

Baekhyun: _Naaah. He won’t. We’re not even together… I think_?

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung masisiyahan siya o di kaya malulungkot kasi hinahayaan niya si Baekhyun kasama ni Kasper pero kasi ayaw naman niya makialam. Ayaw niya masira ang kakasimula palang nila. Kaya nagreply nalang siya ng,

Kayo man o hindi, basta masaya ka yun ang importante. See you later!

Habang nag kwento si Kasper about this dance gig he was a part of, hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapangiti sa mensahe ni Chanyeol.

“Kasper, may tanong ako…”

Tumingin si Kasper sa kanya, “What’s up, B?”

“Ikaw ba talaga ang nagpadala ng sulat at nagsusulat ng small notes sa locker ko?”

\--

Tinawagan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pagkalabas niya ng klase. Nagpaload siya talaga para lang sa lunch nila ni Baekhyun. Sinagot naman agad ni Baekhyun at sinabi na puntahan siya sa LRC.

Binilisan ni Chanyeol ang paglalakad at agad nakarating sa LRC na kung saan nakita niya si Kasper na lumabas. Agad niyang nakita si Baekhyun na medjo tulala.

“Baekhyun… okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol na nakatayo sa harap niya. Nawala sa pagkakatulala si Baekhyun at ngitian agad si Chanyeol.

“Heeeyy, you’re here!” tumayo siya at hindi niya alam kung bakit pero niyakap niya si Chanyeol at sinabing, “Okay lang ako, promise.”

Nakatayo lang si Chanyeol, awkward, hindi niya alam saan niya ilalagay ang mga kamay pero he found himself wrapping Baekhyun in his arms.

Binulungan niya si Baekhyun, “Hindi pa natatapos ang araw ko, napangiti mo na ako. Kaya dapat hindi ka malungkot.”

Kumawala si Baekhyun sa pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol at nagkasuspetsa na naman siya. “Alam mo for some reason, hindi ko alam kung dè jàvu pero narinig ko na naman yan! Are you fond of quoting songs or something?”

Natawa si Chanyeol kasi naalala niya yung nasulat niya sa post-it at iniwan sa locker ni Baekhyun. Pero hindi pa siya handang umamin. “Alam mo kung ano ano naiisip mo. Kain tayo?”

And this time si Chanyeol naman ang humila sa kamay ni Baekhyun.

\--

Lumabas sila through the back door and surprisingly hindi sila ilang at patuloy silang naguusap tungkol sa isa’t isa. Baekhyun is learning so much from Chanyeol at narealize na he wanted to live his life like his. Yung sakto lang. Hindi sobrang saya, hindi sobrang lungkot… hindi yung parang sa kanya na complicated. Buong buhay niya hindi siya malayang gawin ang mga bagay na gusto niya kasi lahat ay nakaplano na para sa kanya. And that’s just not how he wants to live.

Patawid sila ng Leon Guinto, nakakita si Baekhyun ng turo-turo. “Alam mo growing up I was always teased na _turo-turo sa fishballs_ daw ako and I never even tried it yet.”

Napahinto si Chanyeol sa paglalakad at nagulat. Nanlaki ang kanyang mata, hindi makapaniwala. “Seryoso ba yan? Tara! Appetizer!”

Hinila na naman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol patungo kay Kuya na suki na niya. Lagi siyang bumibili ng kwek-kwek at fishballs pag on a budget siya.

“Sir, sampung kwek-kwek ba ulit?” pabirong sinabi ni Kuya sabay hirit ng “Dati mag-isa ka lang. Bilib ako sa’yo may kasama ka na! Boyfriend mo?”

Dumulas ang barbeque stick na hawak niya sa kumukulong mantika at si Baekhyun natawa nalang. “Ikaw talaga kuya! Patikimin mo nga ng famous kwek-kwek mo itong kaibigan ko.” ani ni Chanyeol.

Hindi na nagulat si Kuya na first time nga ni Baekhyun kasi hindi niya alam anong gagawin, kaya siya nalang ang naglagay ng kwek-kwek, kikiam, fishball at squid ball sa plastic cup. “Spicy or sweet, Sir?”

“Sweet and spicy po kuya!” excited na sinabi ni Baekhyun at ang mga mata niya ay natatakam sa hawak hawak ni Kuya. Tinusok ni Kuya ang barbeque stick sa cup at iniabot kay Baekhyun. “Enjoy!”

Hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol na titigan si Baekhyun habang siya ay pasubo ng kanyang first ever kwek-kwek. Isusubo nalang ni Baekhyun sabay binalik ang stick sa baso at kinuha ang kanyang phone. “Sorry I have to IG story this one! Can you video me?”

Ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang cup niya, tinapos ang pagnguya at kinuha ang cellphone ni Baekhyun. “Long press ko diba?” tumango si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol and nagdirekta ng video.

Hinipan muna ni Baekhyun ang kwek-kwek na nababad na sa sarsa sabay isinubo ito. Nang matikman, tumirik ang mata niya sa sarap. Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol matawa sa dulo ng IG video sa raw reaction ni Baekhyun.

“Kuya! Ang sarap ng kwek-kwek mo!” sabay tusok sa kikiam at iba’t ibang turo-turo sa kanyang baso. Nageenjoy lang si Chanyeol na panuorin si Baekhyun kumain. Hindi niya akalain na mababaw na tao lang pala si Baekhyun. Hindi siya kagaya ng iba.

Hindi na mapigilan si Baekhyun at nagnanais pang kumain ng kanyang pangatlong baso matapos matiman ang Chicken Balls. Pinigilan siya ni Chanyeol. “Hep hep! Appetizer lang ‘to Baekhyun. Baka mabusog ka!”

Natawa si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang gilid ng kanyang bibig na puro sarsa. “Sorry naman. Ang sarap kasi!”

“Promise mas masarap yung susunod! Main course!”

Binayaran ni Chanyeol ang turo-turo at humiling pa si Baekhyun na mag-selfie silang dalawa kasama si Kuya habang nagpprito. Kailangan documented lahat.

Sa taas ng Providence ay isang malaking sign board na nakalagay Mama V Restaurant, first time na naman ni Baekhyun makapunta dito. Naaliw siya kasi sa loob ng restaurant ay napapalibutan sila ng karaoke booths na old school. Yung nilalagyan ng coins para gumana. Umupo sila sa malapit sa electric fan kasi medjo mainit ang lugar. Bakit naman naisipan ni Chanyeol mag long sleeves, namamawis agad siya.

Baekhyun saw how uncomfortable Chanyeol was kaya he offered to fix his polo. “Akin na fold ko para sa’yo. FD student ako diba?” at tinupi niya ang sleeves ng polo ni Chanyeol to his elbows. Medjo mukhang sakal siya sa buttones sa may dibdib kaya nag suggest si Baekhyun na unbutton pa yung polo. Hindi na gets ni Chanyeol kaya siya nalang ang gumawa para sa kanya. “Sorry I had to. You looked sakal. But looks good ah! Model kita eh.” puri ni Baekhyun at nagpipigil si Chanyeol na huwag masyado kiligin.

\--

“Ikaw na bahala magorder. First time ko dito.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Hindi rin ito ang unang beses na nagulat si Chanyeol kasi si Mama V lang naman ang famous for their spicy tapsilog kahit na may malapit na Tapa King at S.E.X. sa CSB para kay Chanyeol iba si Mama V at ang kanilang tapa, hugis bundok garlic rice at suka na lagi niyang hinihigop hanggang mamutla ang kanyang bibig. “Kung hindi mo pa natitikman ito, huwag mong sabihin never ka pang nakatikim ng tapa?”

Sinuntok pabiro ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa balikat sabay sabi, “Grabe ka! I had naman! Pero not here. I’ve had SEX na kaya!”

Pabirong nagulat si Chanyeol. At parehas nalang silang natawa. Habang naghihintay ng order, hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun na mapakanta sa naririnig niya mula sa mga nagbibidye-o-ke.

Ikaw ang tanging inspirasyon  
At basta't nandito ka ako'y liligaya

“Alam mo yang kanta na yan?” tanong ni Chanyeol at malamang gulat na naman siya kasi hindi niya inaasahan. Para kasing hindi genre ni Baekhyun ang OPM.

“Ikaw ah, feeling ko you’re judging me! Ang gwapo kaya ni Iñigo Pascual parang si Papa P!”

Hindi nakayanan ni Chanyeol at tumawa ng malakas. “Hindi ko sinasadya pero ang cute mo kasi. Papa P! Hahahaha!”

Hinipo ni Baekhyun ang pisngi niya ng tawagin siyang cute. “Mean mo sa akin! Pero I’m enjoying so far. Thank you ah.”

“Maliit na bagay. Masaya akong nageenjoy ka naman. Sa totoo lang kinakabahan nga ako kasi baka maselan ka sa pagkain o baka sumakit tiyan mo.”

Rumolyo mga mata ni Baekhyun, “Oh please! Matibay tiyan ko at sobrang takaw kong tao. Ready ako for anything! Also, I wanna try yung… ihaw! I had barbeques but never the isaw or betamax ba yun?”

“Sa susunod! Hindi pa kasi bukas yung sa may kanto kaya hindi kita madadala duon. Ano pang gusto mo gawin?”

Palakas ng palakas ang mga tunog mula sa karaoke and as planned naman ni Chanyeol, Baekhyun wanted to sing. “Katulad ng reply mo sa akin, I thought you’d never ask…”

“Agh~ kainis ka Chanyeol!” nahihiyang sambit ni Baekhyun.

Dumating na ang kanilang tapsilog at ipinakita ni Chanyeol kung paano siya kumain nito para gayahin ni Baekhyun. Una, inilagay niya sa taas ng malabundok na garlic rice ang sunny side up at biniyak ang pula nito at hinalo sa kanin. Sunod naman ay kinuha niya ang special suka ni Mama V at bahagyang sinabawan ang tapa at ipinagsama ang dalawa at isinubo na.

Kinopya siya ni Baekhyun at puro hmmmm, sarap. Ang sarap nito! Chanyeol grabe ang tapa ni Mama V ang narinig ni Chanyeol mula sa kanya. Sobrang saya lang niya na makita na masaya si Baekhyun. Para siyang nananaginip pero lahat ay totoo. Hinahawak siya ng realidad at para siyang nasa alapaap.

\--

Matapos kumain ay nagyaya na si Baekhyun magkaraoke. Napunta sila sa maliit na kwarto na pangdalawahan. Mas malaki ang kwarto ng bahagya sa karaoke sa Timezone. Very intimate kaya biglang nahiyang kumanta si Baekhyun.

“How does this work ba? Oo na wag ka na mashock, it’s my first time to try this old-fashioned one.”

Bago mag demo si Chanyeol, naghanap muna siya ng kakantahin niya. Lakasan nalang ng loob kahit nahihiya siya. Agad bumungad sa kanya ang kanta na perfect para kay Baekhyun. Pumindot siya ng numero sa machine at naghulog ng barya at pinindot ang green button para magplay ang kanta. Agad namang nasundan ni Baekhyun ang proseso.

Chanyeol cleared his throat at natawa si Baekhyun sa first song choice niya.

_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight_

Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang kinakanta niya ito. Sobrang romantic at ang boses pa niya ay mababa na raspy pero humahagod talaga. Kinikilig siya kasi pakiramdam niya para sa kanya ang kanta. Napaka assumero niyang tao pero kasi tinitignan rin siya ni Chanyeol na para bang sinulat ang kanta para sa kanya.

 _And then she asks me, Do you feel all right?_  
_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"_  
_I feel wonderful because I see_  
_The love light in your eyes_  
_And the wonder of it all_  
_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

Matapos ang kanta binigyan ni Baekhyun ng standing ovation si Chanyeol at nag cheer. “Woohoo!! Pwede na palitan si Eric Clapton! Galing ah!”

“Ikaw naman! Nakahanap ka na ba ng kanta?”

Tumango si Baekhyun and nilagay ang kanta on his own. Hindi na maitago ni Chanyeol humakhak ng makita sa screen ang Para Sa’yo Iñigo Pascual

 _Araw araw ikaw ang gusto kong kasama_  
_Buhay ko'y kumpleto na tuwing nandidito ka_  
_Sa tabi ko o aking giliw di pa din ako makapaniwala_  
_Na ang dati kong pangarap ay katotohanan na_

Pumapalakpak si Chanyeol habang kumakanta ng sobrang cute si Baekhyun at nang nalalapit na ang chorus hindi lang siya kumakanta pero sumayaw pa bigla.

 _Dahil sa'yo ako'y matapang_  
_Dahil sa'yo ako'y lalaban_  
_Para sa'yo pagmamahal na walang katapusan_  
_Dahil sa'yo merong pangarap_  
_Pagmamahal ko sayo'y tapat_  
_Para sa'yo pagmamahal na higit pa sa sapat_

 _Gagawin ko ang lahat para lang sa'yo sinta_  
_At basta't nandito ka ako'y liligaya_

“Baekhyun! Ibang klase ka! Napatawa mo ako ng sobra. Don’t get me wrong ah pero sobra mo talaga akong napapasaya! Iñigo Pascual who? Hahahah!”

Pabirong umirap si Baekhyun at nagbow sa harap ni Chanyeol para iacknowledge na isa na siyang ganap na karaoke master.

Matapos ang mga unbelievable song choices ni Baekhyun (Roselle Nava, Kyla, Freestyle etc) hindi na namalayan na dumidilim na at nakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang dinner nila ni Kasper.

Habang nagbabayad si Chanyeol, Baekhyun checked his phone and got so many messages from Kasper. Nag-aalala sa umpisa, nagtatanong kung nasaan siya hanggang nagagalit na kasi hindi siya sinasagot. He tried calling him pero wala. Magkikita dapat sila sa SDA pero hindi na siya nagrereply.

“Sorry Chanyeol ah pero I really have to go. I have a dinner kasi with the friend I was with earlier pero hassle he’s not replying na.”

Umiling si Chanyeol, “Hindi okay lang. Hatid ba kita?”

“Sa SDA ko lang naman siya kitain so okay lang kahit huwag na.”

Kahit wala namang duty as janitor si Chanyeol sinabi niya na duon rin ang punta niya kasi kailangan niya magcover para sa kasamahan niya.

Sabay silang naglakad at biglang nagihip ang hangin. Tahimik si Baekhyun na para bang may bumabagabag sa kanya. “Okay ka lang ba?”

“Huh? Sorry if I spaced out. Yeah, I’m fine it’s just that mali ko na hindi ko nacheck phone ko. Nagalit ata sa akin.”

“Pasensya ka na hindi ko rin napansin ang oras.”

Umiling si Baekhyun. Hindi naman kasi kasalanan ni Chanyeol. Sobrang masaya lang siya na hinayaan niya ang sarili niya na maging malaya. Ang dami niyang Firsts ngayong araw and he never felt so alive.

\--

Habang sinusubukan ni Baekhyun kontakin sa Kasper ay hinahanap niya siya sa SDA. Pumunta sa caf, sa classroom kung saan sila tumatambay, sa 14th floor hanggang naisipan niya mag-check sa Commons.

Wala naman talagang plano si Baekhyun na magpaliwanag kasi bakit pa? Wala namang sila. Never naman niyang tinanong si Kasper at kahit na ilang buwan na silang lumalabas, hindi nararamdaman ni Baekhyun na mahalaga siya para sa kanya. Kung tutuusin pa nga kung ikukumpera niya ang lunch out niya kay Chanyeol sa lahat ng dates nila ni Kasper, mas memorable yung kay Chanyeol.

_“Ikaw ba talaga ang nagpadala ng sulat at nagsusulat ng small notes sa locker ko?”_

_“What’s with you and these notes ba, B?”_

_Biglang hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan siya lulugar. Parang hindi niya kilala ang taong kasama niya._

_“Kasper, just answer me? Kasi ilang araw rin tayo hindi nagkita. I was just thinking baka it’s your way of making bawi?” sinabi ni Baekhyun, na para bang may kaba sa kanyang dibdib._

_Natawa si Kasper, yung tawa na nakaka-offend. Yung mukha niyang nagyayabang pa at nagmamalaki. “So, what if I didn’t? I don’t know Baekhyun. I’ll meet you later. Message kita. I have to go somewhere. Bye!”_

_And he just left Baekhyun alone and dumbfounded._

Nang makapasok sa Commons, naglakad lakad siya sa mga sofa dun baka makita niya si Kasper kasi madalas duon sila tumatambay pero wala siya dun. He went inside the library to check, inisa isa ang mga isle until there he saw Kasper, leaning in front of a girl, caging her in his arms and Baekhyun just stood there frozen. Hindi niya alam kung ipapaalam niyang andun siya o di kaya ay tatakbo nalang.

Pero hindi niya kayang gumalaw. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya and the next thing he knows tumatakbo siya papalabas ng Commons, hinihila siya papalayo sa realidad na sana naiwasan niya kung hindi niya sinunod ang katangahan niya. Hindi niya alam saan siya dadalhin pero sumama lang siya.

Nang makalabas at ang hangin mula sa building ang sumalubong sa kanya, hinabol ni Baekhyun ang kanyang hinga hanggang may nagsalita sa tabi niya, hinihingal rin.

“Hindi ko sinasadya na itakas kita pero mukhang kailangan mo ng tulong kanina.”

Napahinto si Baekhyun. Hindi inaakalang sinundan siya ni Chanyeol. “Stalker ka ba?” still catching his breath.

“Hindi! Hindi! Mabait akong tao promise. Nakaupo kasi ako dun sa sulok tas nakita kitang pumasok sa loob kasi puro salamin Commons. Kaya ayun…”

Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay niya sa kanyang mukha, tinatago kay Chanyeol ang kanyang kahihiyan. Gusto niya maiyak. Gusto niyang magwala kasi nasaktan na naman siya. Nagpadala na naman siya sa kung ano ang nararamdaman niya. Bakit hindi niya inisip ang mga posibilidad kay Kasper at inuna niya ang hakahaka niya.

“Shit, sorry Chanyeol. Hindi mo dapat ako makita ng ganito. Nakakahiya.”

Maraming pumapasok sa utak ni Chanyeol sa oras na ito. Hindi niya alam kung makakatulong ba kung ipagtatapat niya ang nararamdaman niya o di kaya ipabubukas nalang niya. Pero kailan ba talaga ang perfect timing? Kung meron ba talagang ganun.

“Hindi ko alam kung makakatulong ba ako o ano pero pwede ba kitang dalhin sa Main building. May ipapakita ako sa’yo.”

\--

Pinilit ni Sehun si Luhan na sumama sa kanila nila Jongin at Kyungsoo kasi may regalo sila sa kaibigang si Chanyeol for finally having the guts to ask Baekhyun for lunch. Okay lang naman kay Luhan pero pakiramdam niya mali since meron ngang Kasper ang kaibigan.

“Luhan, are you really that stupid? Can’t you see na Kasper is only using Bae to meet tita Emily?”

Napabuntong hininga si Luhan at rumolyo ng mata. “Oo na you don’t have to rub it on my face. Kasalanan niya ‘to for leaving love notes kay Baekhyun sa locker and giving him that Milk -”

Pinatigil ni Sehun magsalita si Luhan, hindi makapaniwala sa kanyang naririnig. “So ang buong akala niyo si Kasper ay yung secret admirer ni Baekhyun?”

Ang totoo kasi si Jongin ang may alam ng lahat ng nangyayari kasi andun siya nung nagkwento si Chanyeol. Hindi rin niya masabi kay Kyungsoo kasi wala naman siyang karapatana at noong oras na yun ayaw ipaalam ni Chanyeol.

“Oo. At isa akong tangang kaibigan na hinayaan ko si Chanyeol na masaktan at hindi sinabi sa inyo ang totoo.”

Binatukan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kasi napagtagpi tagpi niya ang mga naganap noong nakilala niya ang kaibigan nila. “Shit so now I remember! Park is Chanyeol… Chanyeol Park…Luhan we are stupid friends also. Actually, mas ka!”

Umiiling si Sehun kay Luhan. At tinignan lang siya ni Luhan na pag hindi siya tumigil, hindi na sila lalabas ulit.

“We have to call, B! Baka kasama niya si Kasper!”

Pinigilan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at sinabi nalang na “Hayaan mo muna. Sigurado naman ako na matapos ang lunch nilang dalawa may gagawin na si Chanyeol.”

Binuksan ni Luhan ang IG niya para doon mag message kay Baekhyun kasi madalas siyang online. Hindi na niya tinuloy after seeing his stories na pinapanuod niya kela Sehun.

His stories were all that they did that afternoon. It was everything that made Baekhyun genuinely happy. Kitang kita naman sa mata at ngiti ni Baekhyun through his IG, na masaya siya. Na wala nang makakapigil sa kanya.

\--

“Benilde hall? At this hour? Seryoso scary kaya dito!”

Natawa nalang si Chanyeol, hawak pa din ang kamay ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sa tahimik na corridor. Dinala niya si Baekhyun sa pinakadulo kung nasaan ang kanyang sariling locker.

“May ipapakita ako sa’yo. Pero pangako mo sa akin na makikinig ka lang. Hayaan mo na ako ang magsalita.” disclaimer ni Chanyeol.

Tumango si Baekhyun at hinintay si Chanyeol. Matapos kuhain ni Chanyeol ang isang maliit na kahon sa kanyang locker, nagtataka si Baekhyun kung ano yun. Sinara niya ang kanyang locker at inaya si Baekhyun sa kabilang dulo ng hall kung saan naman malapit ang kanyang locker.

“Locker ko ‘to. Wala naman akong kukunin.”

“Wala nga pero, ako, may ibibigay ako.”

Hindi pa nagegets ni Baekhyun until Chanyeol opened the box kung saan andun yung silver mechanical pencil na kilalang kilala niya at a few post its and ang generic stationary.

“Holy sh-”

“Uy teka, wait ako muna diba. Ikaw talaga~”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun at pinakinggan si Chanyeol.

_Hindi ko alam saan ko nakuha ang lakas ng loob para sabihin sa’yo ito pero ito na yata ang pinakamagandang paraan para malaman mo._

_Matagal na kitang pinagmamasdan pero huwag kang matakot, hindi ako masamang tao (alam mo yan) at lalo na hindi stalker (na pinaghihinalaan mo) sadyang ako'y isa sa maraming nabibighani sa iyo. Alam ko marami na rin silang nakapagsabi nito, pero gusto ko lang na sa akin manggaling nang harapan…_

_Baekhyun, gusto kita. Pwede ka bang makilala?_

_Sana pwede pa...ngayong alam mo na kung sino ang totoong ako. Alam ko naman na may posibilidad na hindi mo na ako pansinin pagtapos nito kasi hindi ako kagaya ninyo pero ano pang magagawa ko? Nahulog na ako ng tuluyan sa’yo._

_Sa totoo lang, sinusubukan ko namang pigilan ito pero sa tuwing nakikita kita abot langit ang mga ngiti mo, yung kagaya ng ngiti mo kanina. Hindi mo alam pero labis mo akong napasaya. Nagkatotoo na kaya ang panalangin ko? Na ako naman ang maging rason nang pag ngiti mo._

_Keso ko ba?_

Natawa si Baekhyun at ang mga luha ay nagbabadya na sa kanyang mga mata.

_Hanggang dito nalang ba ako? Sana sa tuwing makikita kita, hindi mawala ang sigla sa iyong mga mata. Ipagdadasal ko ang kaligayahan mo. Sana'y iyong tandaan na ngayong kilala mo na ako at mapagdesisyunan mo na hindi na ako kausapin pagkatapos nito, meron lugar ang puso ko para sa’yo._

_Salamat, Baekhyun... kahit na isang araw lang tayo nagkakilala, nailabas ko ang damdamin ko at sa wakas! Grabe ang tagal kong itinago ito. Nalaman kong posible pala na makaramdam ng ganito kahit na andito ka na sa harap ko._

_Ako nga pala si Chanyeol Park. Ikinagagalak kong makilala kita._

Naiyak nalang si Baekhyun. Hindi na siya makapagsalita. Nakuha niya pang magbiro, “Bakit mo memorize yung sulat mo?” habang humihikbi. “Nakakainis ka naman eh~ panget ako pag umiiyak.”

“Pasensya ka na ah kung ngayon ko lang sinabi sa’yo. Ito nga pala yung mechanical pencil na hiniram ko sa’yo.”

Umiling si Baekhyun, “Pwede bang ako naman ang magsalita?”

Tumango si Chanyeol at inihanda ang sarili sa lahat ng posibilidad.

“Akala mo ba nakalimutan kita? Hindi. Kilala kita. Napapansin na kita sa hallways at corridors pag naglilinis ka. Pero hindi ko alam paano ka papansinin kasi mukhang ayaw mo sa akin kasi iniiwasan mo ako. Hindi ko alam kung dahil ba nahihiya ka o ano. Kaya hindi ko na sinubukan pa. Pero bigla akong naglakas ng loob isang araw na batiin ka kasi napakasaya ako ng post-its sa locker ko. Little did I know, all along it was you. Sorry I was too blind to see what was really in front of me. Salamat. And to answer your question, oo nasagot na ni Lord ang panalangin mo. Ikaw ang rason ng pag ngiti ko.”

Hindi na napigilan pa ang sarili, hinatak ni Chanyeol sa kanyang dibdib si Baekhyun at niyakap ng mahigpit. Para siyang nabunutan ng tinik.

“Nanaginip ba ako?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa sarili. Pero it waa too loud that Baekhyun heard him ask.

Hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang yakap niya at sinabi, “Hindi. Totoo ito. Andito ako para sa’yo, Chanyeol. Tanggap kita kung ano ka man. Okay?”

-TAPOS-

**Author's Note:**

> Una sa lahat, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! First ever fic ko na natapos this 2019 and it’s Tagalog! Woohoo!
> 
> Prompter,
> 
> Maraming salamat sa prompt mo! Sana nabigyang hustisya ko ‘to at sana ay mag/nag enjoy ka sa sinulat ko kasi sinubukan ko talaga hehehe
> 
> Mods,
> 
> Salamat sa pagkakataon na magsulat para sa fest na ito. Hindi ko lubos akalain na kaya ko magsulat ng Tagalog fic, sobrang pagsubok sa akin (halata na hirap sa tagalog hahah) pero yaaas natapos ko! I also appreciate you guys for extending the deadline nakatulong sobra!
> 
> CSS,
> 
> You guys know who you are. Thank you so much for supporting me in writing this fic. Kahit na ginapang ko ‘to, you guys pushed me na matapos. Shout out to Ate C, salamat sa pagremind na deadline na kung hindi, wala nganga. Hahaha also sa mga turn of events ko sa fic na ‘to, I appreciate the help! Love you guys!
> 
> C,
> 
> Ayan na ah, finally nakapagtapos ako ng fic. Kung feeling mo ay minadali ko ‘to, nagkakamali ka hahaha pinaghirapan ko ‘to kaya basahin mo! Magpapaquiz ako to know if you really read charot! I appreciate all your suggestions!
> 
> To all those who I failed to mention but helped me in the process of writing this fic, thank you!!! You’re all dabest!!!
> 
> At sa’yo na umabot hanggang sa dulo nang akala kong walang hanggan (yes, witty ko charot), maraming salamat!!! Sana ay natuwa ka naman sa sinulat ko. Sorry kung may mga typo hindi ko na nabasa last minute. Kung na-disappoint ka man, pasensya kasi ito lang talaga nakayanan ko. Kung feel mo naman na conyo ‘tong fic na ‘to… conyo rin ako in real life kaya patawad na hahaha joke onli! Support also the other entries!
> 
> CHANBAEK FOR LIFE!!


End file.
